Ankylomon
Digmon |to=ShakkoumonDigimon Tamers: Brave Tamer * (w/ Angemon)Digimon Adventure 02, "Stone Soup" 36 MagnaAngemon * (w/ Angemon)Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers |java=Megumi Urawa |enva=Robert Axelrod |partner=Cody Hida Ferocious Hacker Chitose Imai }} Ankylomon is a Dinosaur Digimon. Not only is its whole body covered in hardened skin, but it also has hard protuberances coming out all over. Therefore, its charge attack has extraordinary destructive power. As a fundamental result of being a herbivorous Digimon, it is not ferocious, but it is decidedly not timid, and possesses a brave personality. Attacks *'Megaton Press': Leaps high into the sky despite its appearance, then crushes the opponent under its large build. *'Tail Hammer': Violently beats the opponent with the iron sphere on the tip of its tail, completely shattering the opponent's . *'Armored Stampede' (Armor Stampede) *'Knock Out Beat' (Rhythmical Knock) *'Rock Breaker' Design Ankylomon is a gargantuan covered all over with osteoderms, armor plates and scutes. It has green eyes and a helmet-like covering with a pair of massive horn-like scutes. Each of its legs wears spiked collars. It has a purple belly and has an iron spiked ball mace on the end of its tail. Etymologies ;Ankylomon (アンキロモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers There is a stone slab stating that DNA digivolving Ankylomon and Angemon will produce either a Shakkoumon or a MagnaAngemon. Ankylomon digivolves from Armadillomon in line 4, and from Armadillomon with a equipped to Shakkoumon in line 20. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Satoshi uses an Ankylomon in his party against Ryo Akiyama. Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Digimon Tamers Takato has an Ankylomon card among his collection. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Ankylomon card, titled "PF PP Plus IV", is a Rank 3 card which will increase a Digimon's PP by 15. Digimon Fusion Digimon Digital Card Battle The Ankylomon card is #151 and is a Champion level Rare-type card with 1000 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Tail Hammer": inflicts 420 damage. * "Armored Stampede": inflicts 240 damage. * "Knock Out Beat": inflicts 130 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "If opponent has more than equal to 2 cards in DP Slot, his Attack Power is 0.". Digimon World 3 Ankylomon is a white card level champion 10AP 13HP 10/13 Digimon World DS Ankylomon digivolves from Armadillomon, and can digivolve further into Seahomon depending on its stats and if it's holding the Digi-egg of Light. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ankylomon is #111, and is an Champion-level, Tank-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 182 HP, 172 MP, 109 Attack, 109 Defense, 80 Spirit, 63 Speed, and 52 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 3 and MotherEarth3 traits. Ankylomon digivolves from Armadillomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Ankylomon, your Digimon must be at least level 23, with 500 Beast experience and 100 Defense. Ankylomon can DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon with Angemon, or to Vermilimon with GeoGreymon or NiseDrimogemon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Ankylomon is #085, and is a Champion-level, HP-type, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Earth elements and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Health 100% and Item Hunter traits, and has the special skill Dig. It dwells in the Pixel Desert. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Ankylomon. Ankylomon digivolves from Armadillomon and can digivolve into Shakkoumon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Ankylomon, your Digimon must be at least level 20 with 85 defense and 50% friendship, but only once you have revived Ankylomon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Ankylomon DigiFuses from Armadillomon, PawnChessmon (White), and Palmon, and can DigiFuse to Shakkoumon with Angemon, and to Magnamon with Veemon and Angemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Ankylomon is a Earth Free Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Armadillomon, Gotsumon and Gomamon and can digivolve to Meteormon, SkullGreymon, MagnaAngemon, and can DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon with Angemon. Its special attack is Tail Hammer and its support skill is Iran Clad Defence which increases defence by 15%. In Complete Edition, Ankylomon can also digivolve to Groundramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Ankylomon is #070 and is a Earth Free Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Armadillomon, Gotsumon and Gomamon and can digivolve to Meteormon, SkullGreymon, MagnaAngemon, Groundramon and can DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon with Angemon. Its special attack is Tail Hammer and its support skill is Iran Clad Defence which increases defence by 15%. Digimon World Championship Ankylomon is a digivolution of Armadillomon and can digivolve into either Triceramon, SkullGreymon, or Scorpiomon with at least 20 Aquatic. Digimon Battle Ankylomon digivolves from Armadillomon and can digivolve to Shakkoumon. Digimon Masters Ankylomon digivolves from Armadillomon and can digivolve to Shakkoumon. There is also a version of Ankylomon that can instead Jogress with Angemon to become Shakkoumon. Digimon Heroes! Ankylomon can DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon with Angemon. Digimon Soul Chaser Ankylomon digivolves from Armadillomon and can digivolve to Shakkoumon. Digimon Links Ankylomon digivolves from Armadillomon, Gotsumon, and Gomamon and can digivolve to Meteormon, SkullGreymon, MagnaAngemon, and Shakkoumon. Digimon ReArise Ankylomon digivolves from Armadillomon and can digivolve to Piximon or Shakkoumon. Notes and references